


Possessive

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [689]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Sam likes making Cas possessive over him.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [689]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on April 30th, 2015

Cas growled softly, pinning Sam against the wall.

“What do you think you were doing…flirting in that bar?” Cas asked, pressing close to Sam. His voice was level and soft and Sam knew that Cas was staying calm to keep from revealing how possessive he was.

Sam shuddered, hoping that his knees didn’t turn to jelly on him. He was horny as fuck and everything that Cas was doing was not helping.

“Wasn’t….wasn’t flirting…..just….bein’ friendly, Cas.” Sam murmured softly.

“That didn’t look like ‘just being friendly’, Sam.” Cas said, and Sam moaned. “So what was it?”

“I…I….oh Jesus fuck…..” Sam groaned, Cas kneading softly as his cock.

“Hmm? What do you think you were going to achieve?” Cas asked. “Making me angry? Jealous? Possessive?”

“Yes.” Sam said softly, as Cas’ hand quickly opened Sam’s pants, hand diving in to start stroking Sam through his underwear.

“Yes what?” Cas asked.

“I wanted to make you possessive.” Sam got out. “Fuck….”

Cas smirked and Sam knew that Cas was going to fuck his brains out by the time Cas was done with him tonight.

“Is that so?” Cas mused lightly. “You like it when I get possessive over you?”

“ _Yes_.” Sam said, voice barely a whisper as he grew harder from Cas’ administrations, heart pounding in his chest.

Cas laughed, and brought Sam to the bed, shoving Sam down and flipping him over, leaning down to whisper against Sam’s ear.

“You have no _idea_ how possessive I can be, _boy_.” Cas growled.

“Oh fuck….” Sam groaned, as Cas ripped clothes away, tossing them. “Cas…show me.”

“I plan too. I’ll have you _screaming_ by the time I’m finished with you.” Cas replied.


End file.
